The Other Side of the Mountain
The Other Side of the Mountain is an upcoming nineteenth season episode. Plot Thomas enjoys nothing more than racing Bertie on his branch line, but one day, Thomas discovers that Bertie isn't traveling along with him on the road. He eventually meets up with him at Ffarquhar, and Bertie explains that he had to take a different route which is on the other side of the mountain, since men were reconstructing the route he usually takes. Bertie tells Thomas that there are beautiful trees, sparkling waterfalls and a rainbow. Thomas wonders if what Bertie says is true, but is sad to know that he can't see it all since his rails won't guide him to the other side of the mountain. Throughout Thomas' journeys, Bertie constantly teases Thomas with the fact that he can't see what's on the other side of the mountain, and everyone tries to convince Thomas that Bertie is making it all up. However, the next day, when Thomas meets Bertie at the level crossing with a goods train, Bertie tries to tell Thomas that what he said isn't made up, but before he could explain what he meant, Thomas puffs away in a very bad temper, believing that Bertie was teasing him all along. Thomas is so cross that he didn't realise that he passed a red signal, and the signalmen warns Thomas that he will have a collision with Toby. Thomas tries to stop, but the Troublesome Trucks push him into a set of points that are set against him, derailing him, and causing him to run through the countryside close by the road. Sir Topham Hatt arrives at the scene and is very angry. Butch arrives to take Thomas to the Steamworks by road, since he derailed far away from the tracks. He then takes him to what apparently is the route Bertie was taking all along, and Thomas soon discovers that the "junglely trees, the sparkling waterfalls, and the rainbow" on the other side of the mountain was actually a billboard. He then apologises to Bertie at the Steamworks, and learns that he wasn't making it all up after all. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Butch * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * A Signalman * Victor (does not speak) * Harold (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Jack (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) Locations * Sodor China Clay Company * Brendam Docks * Bluff's Cove * The Fenland Track * Ffarquhar * Thomas' Branch Line * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Steamworks Trivia * A remix of Bertie's classic series theme can be heard near the beginning of the episode. * This is the first episode since the twelfth season episode, Percy and the Bandstand, where a member of Sodor Construction Company appears in an episode in the main television series. * Thomas dreams of being an aeroplane, which is possibly a reference to Sticky Toffee Thomas. * This marks the first time that a Dyson lorry wellwagon is used in the CGI Series. In Other Languages Gallery File:TheOtherSideoftheMountainJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain1.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain2.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain3.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain4.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain5.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain6.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain7.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain8.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain9.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain10.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain11.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain12.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain13.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain14.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain15.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain16.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain17.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain18.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain19.png|Thomas, Annie and Jack File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain20.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain21.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain22.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain23.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain24.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain25.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain26.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain27.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain28.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain29.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain30.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain31.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain32.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain34.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain35.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain36.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain37.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain38.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain39.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain40.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain41.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain42.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain43.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain44.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain45.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain46.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain47.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain48.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain49.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain50.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain51.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain52.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain53.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain54.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain55.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain56.png|Percy and Emily File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain57.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain58.png|Thomas and Harold File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain59.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain60.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain61.png|James and Gordon File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain62.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain63.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain64.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain65.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain66.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain67.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain68.png|The Troublesome Trucks File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain69.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain70.png|Bertie File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain71.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain72.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain73.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain74.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain75.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain76.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain77.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain78.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain79.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain80.png|A signal File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain81.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain82.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain83.png|Thomas, Toby and Henrietta File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain84.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain85.png|Thomas applying his brakes File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain86.png|Thomas' wheels File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain87.png|The Troublesome Trucks pushing Thomas File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain88.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain89.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain90.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain91.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain92.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain93.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain94.png|Thomas, Butch and the Fat Controller File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain95.png|Thomas and the Fat Controller File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain96.png|The Fat Controller File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain97.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain98.png|Butch and Thomas File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain99.png File:TheOtherSideoftheMountain100.png Category:Season 19 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Future Releases